marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Contest of Champions
* Summoner's ChampionsCategory:Blue Faction (Earth-TRN517)/AppearancesCategory:Iron Faction (Earth-TRN517)/Appearances ** *** Blue Team **** **** **** **** **** **** Category:Champions of Los Angeles (Earth-TRN517)/Appearances *** Gold Team Category:X-Men (New Charles Xavier School) (Earth-TRN517)/Appearances **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** Category:New Avengers (Earth-TRN517)/Appearances *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** **** **** *** *** ** Category:Thunderbolts (Earth-TRN517)/Appearances *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** Category:Champions (Earth-TRN517)/Appearances *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** Category:Daniel Drumm (Earth-TRN517)/Minor Appearances ** *** **** **** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** Category:X-Force (Earth-TRN517)/Appearances *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** Category:Ravagers (Earth-TRN517)/Minor Appearances ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Chloe Bennet * * Ming-Na Wen * * * Dave Bautista * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** * * Adaptoids ** Symbioids *** * * * * * M.O.D.O.K.'s Champions ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Alternate * Alternate * * * ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * Locations: * ** Home reality of the Summoner's Champions *** **** **** **** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** **** ***** ***** *** **** **** **** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** Miles Morales' home reality ** ** ** ** ** ** Gwenpool's home reality ** ** Items: * * * * * * and * * * , and * ** Classic Suit ** ** Miles Morales' Suit ** Stark Tech Suit * * Iron Man Armor ** ** ** ** * and * * and * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other unidentified Infinity Stones * and * ** Carol Danvers' Suit ** * * and * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quake's and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Infinity Claw * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * * Events: * | Story = Intro It all begins inside the Ghost Orchid, with the Collector remembering how he added some champions (Wolverine, Gamora, Hulk, and Deadpool) to his collection using the ISO-Sphere when he's interrupted by Kang the Conqueror, who demanded the Collector to keep his promise of a worthy opponent for him to fight against. Upon seeing the ISO-Sphere, Kang tries to touch it, but the Collector doesn't allow it, saying it wasn't his to take yet. As the Summoner, chosen representant of Earth in the cosmic Contest of Champions against Kang, arrives, the Collector introduces Kang and himself to them. The Collector then explains the rules of the Contest: if The Summoner wins, they would be granted untold power; but if they lose, they would be added to the Collector's collection permanently. Event Quests | Cast = | Notes = * The Summoner (i.e the player) is summoned by the Collector to represent Earth in a cosmic Contest of Champions. If the player wins the Contest, they will be granted the ISO-Sphere, which has 'untold power', but if they lose, they will be part of the Collector's collection permanently. With their Champions (i.e the characters), the player must complete quests to continue the game. Event Quests come to alter the game. There was an Ultron event quest, due to the ''Age of Ultron'' movie. When that ended, the day the movie Ant-Man premiered, an Ant-Man quest started. In that event quest, Ant-Man needed Summoners to help him explore and learn about a tiny place in the Battlerealm, the Micro-Realms. Along with this, there is also a versus mode, which players can take on other players on 1 vs 1 for a Versus Crystal, or 3 vs 3 for points towards a 3 or a 4 star champion. There is also a duel mode, where you can also fight other players, but only their top champion. There are over 100 playable characters. * A comic book series called Contest of Champions based on this game debuted on October 2015, with developer Kabam as a consultant. * Despite most of the characters being primarily based on their comic book counterparts, some of them seem to share their Marvel Cinematic Universe counterparts' histories. | Trivia = * Iron Man's Endo-Sym Armor is misidentified as being Model 51 rather than Model 50 (its official numbering) in the Superior Iron Man's Character Bio. | CustomSection1 = Videos | CustomText1 = | Links = }} Category:Contest of Champions